Taking Over Me
by Puppylove7
Summary: Lily and Alex were friends growing up, but one day Alex disappears leaving Lily behind. Giving up everything, Lily sets out to find Alex and runs into the Shepherds along the way. Along with the Shepherds, Lily manages to find Alex again, but he has no memories of his past including her. Will he ever remember her or their past together?


**Author's Notes: **The song chosen is Taking Over Me by Evanescence. The fandom that I chose was Fire Emblem: Awakening. This is my first attempt at a song fiction of any kind so I can't promise that it will turn out very well. So I would really appreciate it if you readers would give me some feedback on this. P.S. if you have not completed the game already, this may contain spoilers so you have been warned.

**Summary: **Lily and Alex were friends growing up, but one day Alex disappears leaving Lily behind. Giving up everything, Lily sets out to find Alex and runs into the Shepherds along the way. Along with the Shepherds, Lily manages to find Alex again, but he has no memories of his past including her. Will he ever remember her or their past together?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Fire Emblem: Awakening or its characters. I also don't own the song Taking Over Me. I make no money off of this because it is purely for fun.

Taking Over Me

_'It has been years since I have seen his face or heard his voice and yet somehow I still can't seem to forget any of it. The way he sounded when he spoke those three simple words that I treasured so much, the way his lips curved as he smiled at me, and how melodic his laugh was, it is all so vivid to me even now. Even though I remember him, does he remember me?'_ I think to myself as I lay staring up at the night sky observing the stars as the twinkled.

Letting out a sigh, I turn over to try and get some sleep, but sleep would not come to me, just thoughts of him. No matter how hard I try to forget him, he remains in my dreams and memories. Letting out another sigh, I got up and decided to go for a bit of a walk. I didn't go too far before I stopped at a stream not too far from the campsite where the others slept soundly. As I sat with my feet in the water, staring at my reflection in the water, I heard the sound of somebody walking up behind me.

"Lily, what are you doing out here by yourself? Don't you realize that it is too dangerous to be out here alone?"

"Yeah, I know, but I just couldn't sleep. There is just something on my mind at the moment."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It isn't anything serious. It's just memories of a very close friend from my past. I haven't seen or heard from him in years. I've been in search of him since he disappeared and would do anything to find him again."

"If you keep searching I'm sure he will turn up someday. Don't give up hope."

"I'm not giving up. I will find him."

"We should head back to camp it is late and we need to sleep."

"You are right." I said as took one last glance at my reflection, put my shoes back on and returned back to where the others were.

After returning, I tried to go to sleep for the second time with success, only to have my dreams plagued with memories of him. It is as if he is taking over me through my memories.

The next morning when traveling back Ylisse, there was a figure lying face down on the ground. At first glance, my heart instantly started to go wild. I knew that red hair, I'd know it from anywhere. That person was my long lost friend that has always been on my mind.

"It can't be."

"Do you know this person Lily?" Chrom asked.

"Of course I do. He is that friend from my past I told you about last night."

"Are you for certain?"

"I'd know that red hair and that face from anywhere Chrom. There is no mistaking that it is him."

"Well, either way, what are we going to do with him?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know, but we can't just leave him here." I stated

Just after I said that, he began to stir.

"You're awake. There are better places to take a nap than here, you know." Lissa said to him.

"Come on, let me help you up." Chrom said as he extended his hand for my friend to take.

"Chrom?" Was the first thing that came out of my friend's mouth.

"You know of me?" Chrom asked

"No, your name just came to me."

"What is your name?"

"My name, err."

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"His name is Alex." I stated after being quiet for a while.

After I said that Alex had a reaction as if he remembered something.

"She is right, my name is Alex, although I don't know how she knew it. Well, anyway, that is one mystery solved." Alex said.

"You expect me to believe that you remember his name, but not your own?" Frederick spoke for the first time since we found Alex.

"Stop it Frederick, what if what he said is true?" We can't just leave him here alone and confused."

Just as he finished saying that, Lissa calls out pointing to the town that was set ablaze.

"Chrom, Look!"

"Let's go!" Chrom shouted as he started to run toward the burning village.

"What about Alex?" I asked.

"Unless he is on fire too, it can wait."

With that said, we ran off to the town to save it from being burnt to rubble.

After some time of Alex returning to me, the war continued and many lives were lost. As we were taking a breather, I decided now was a great time to have a heart to heart talk with him.

"Alex, can I talk to you?"

"Lily? What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering, have you forgotten all I know and all we had?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything from the past. If there was anything between us then, I don't remember it."

After he said that, it felt as if my heard had shattered into a million tiny pieces. Unable to hold my emotions in anymore and tears started down my face. Just as I was about to leave his presence, something he said stopped me.

"Even though I don't remember anything from the past, that doesn't change how I feel now." Alex said as he took my hand with one hand and wiped my tears with the other. It was at that moment I knew he still loved me.

Even more time has passed and the war was coming to an end, but something even more fearsome stood before us, and that was the now resurrected Fell Dragon Grima. I watched in shock and horror as Alex struggled to regain himself from the control of Grima. I heard everybody else calling out to him and giving word of encouragement, but all I could do was stand there and watch as everything was falling to pieces. Just as I thought everything was going to come to an end, I found the inner strength to speak up.

"Alex, don't give up. Every time I look at my own reflection I see you and if I look deep enough it feels like so many things that are just like you take over. I have given up so much just to find you and I don't want that to go to waste if I lose you again. So please don't give up. Fight him and come back to me. I need you and it isn't just me, we all do. I believe in you." I called out to him hoping that it would reach him.

Just after I called out to him, he managed to break free from Grima's control and was returned back to our side once more. After that, the batter to save the future from Grima began.

After the battle ended and Grima was put back into his slumber things calmed down and everybody returned back to their families and old lives before the war began, I couldn't hold in my happiness.

"You did it Alex. You and Chrom were great. Without you two, who knows what would have happened."

"I couldn't have done it without you. It was you who gave me the strength to fight him to regain control of myself. But even so, I wouldn't, no wait, more like couldn't bring myself to make that final blow tht would have destroy Grima for good. Thanks to me, he will reawaken again in the future."

"That may be true, but I'm glad that you didn't because if you had of, then you would have been destroyed too and I wouldn't have been able to handle that. I have gone through too much to lose you now."

"You are right, but I still feel guilty because so many lives will be lost again."

"Well, you just prevented the world from being robbed of a great person, a person that is or will be loved and cherished by many people, myself included." I said as I embraced the guy who I used to see as a good friend, but now see as the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. To my surprise, he returned the embrace.

"I don't know how things were for me in the past, but I know that I want my future to be with you. I love you Lily."

At that moment, I became the happiest girl on the planet.

"I love you too Alex." I said as all of my emotions felt like they were going to explode and try to take over me.

**Author's Notes: **Well, what do you guys think? I think that it turned out pretty well considering it was my first attempt and I wasn't too sure how to go about things. Anyways, please tell me what you think. Also, I am aware that I used the script from the game, well for the most part. I know it isn't exactly like the script and I didn't want it to be. Another thing before I end my rant, I will make more one shot song fictions if you guys liked this one enough and I am willing to take requests for songs, fandoms, or pairings. Just a warning though, I am limited to what fandoms I can do since I don't know a lot of video games, anime, or manga. Yes, those are the only ones I will take requests for. Leave your requests in a review or a pm, it doesn't matter to me.


End file.
